Recuerdo
by Morita Misaki
Summary: one-shot de Rivaille & Eren no me quedan bien los summaries denle una oportunidad


hola este es mi primer fic y no se quise que fuera de esta pareja, ojala les guste.

disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen son de su ingenioso creador (que debería hacerlo yaoi) Hajime Isayama

RECUERDO

- ¡Es suficiente...! - dijo con un sonrojo que abarcaba todo su rostro, no entendía como paso pero ya era un hecho estaba a punto de llorar y ceder ante él.

- Cállate, estúpido mocoso – dijo el más pequeño para después apretar con más fuerza sus muñecas y sellar sus labios en un profundo y largo beso.

HACE 4 DÍAS

Los primeros rayos del sol entraba por la pequeña ventana en la parte superior de su celda (habitación). Despertando al castaño deseando no levantarse, hoy es día de limpieza y es horrendamente tedioso sobretodo por su superior con su odio a la suciedad y el desorden.

El día transcurrió con calma hasta que le tocó limpiar los vidrios de uno de los lugares más atemorizantes, el despacho de Rivaille.

Ya casi terminaba y todo tranquilo, no había visto al sargento en todo el día pero no necesitaba verlo para tenerlo presente, hace ya casi dos meses que el sargento no dejaba de pasearse por la mente de Eren, tuvo demasiadas dudas hasta que se dio cuenta de lo peor que le pudo haber pasado, calló enamorado del sargento.

Mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos y caminaba hacia la puerta no se dio cuenta de la ligera elevación de la alfombra y menos que él sargento iba entrando.

Se despertó cuando se tropezó derramando el agua sucia sobre su sargento, era un hecho se sentenció a muerte.

Se distrajo cuando la camisa se le pegaba al torso y abdomen por el agua remarcando su cuerpo, se sintió afortunado al verlo, siendo una recompensa por la paliza que recibiría a continuación.

—Tsk—chasqueo la lengua para después dirigirle una feria mirada.

—Mocoso estúpido.

—Lo siento, no fue mi intenci…—fue interrumpido con un fuerte jalón en el cuello de su camisa haciendo que mirase al mayor a los ojos con un leve distancia de sus rostros.

— Hazte responsable — le dijo con furia mientras lo veía hacia abajo, lo soltó con desdén al piso.— quítate tu camisa, ahora— le dijo en forma d orden con un tono severo.

El castaño no supo reaccionar cuando Rivaille se comenzó a quitar la chaqueta y su característico pañuelo.

— ¿qué estas esperando?— dijo el mayor rompiendo el incómodo silencio al ver que Eren no reaccionaba.

El castaño se quitó con algo de vergüenza sus prendas superiores, las cuales Rivaille tomó y se puso su camisa dándole la suya que estaba sucia.

—No te quiero ver aqui cuando regrese, y más te vale devolverla limpia— dijo señalando la camisa.

Eren estaba que no cabía de emoción su Heichou usando su ropa, la cual se le veía adorablemente grande; le dejó ver su cuerpo y no recibió una paliza que lo dejará inconsciente.

HACE 2 DÍAS

La expedición iba casi iba a ser y todos estaban nerviosos y ocupados, de ante mano sabían que algunos no regresarían y algunos con heridas si bien les iba.

Sería la primera expedición de los nuevos reclutas y por consiguiente de Eren. El aludido estaba que no cabía de emoción.

Seguía pensando el lo acontecidos hace días y aún no le entregaba su camisa a Heichou, ni recuperaba la suya.

Le sorprendió de sobre manera que ni le pidieran (exigieran) su camisa, pero esa noche se sorprendió. El sargento entró a su habitación cuando él dormía abrió su celda y dejo la camisa de Eren sobre una silla cercana, Eren se despertó cuando Rivaille cerró la reja y miro de reojo como se iba el sargento.

AYER

A la mañana siguiente trató de regresar al sargento su pertenencia, pero el solo le dijo secamente "quedatela no la necesitó, dudo que la hayas lavado apropiadamente"

HOY

Por fin el día de la expedición, atravesando el muro se separaron.

Los titanes no tardaron demasiado en hacer su aparición atacando a la división de Levi, en un intrépido salto de su caballo al de Eren al lograrlo lo abrazo por detrás de la cintura y con un EM3D se balanceo a la copa de un árbol de depositando a Eren en una rama y salto para matar al titán de un golpe certero.

Regreso con Eren y lo vio directamente a los ojos.

—Soy un inu...— dijo Eren pero no pudo terminar fue interrumpido por Rivaille que lo acorralaba contra el árbol.

— Eres un mocoso idiota,impertinente y suicida... sin embargo no eres un inútil, que te quedé claro— dijo con una severa mirada cuando le iba a indicar que se fueran notó un pequeño detalle la camisa que rechazó la estaba usando el mocoso en ese momento como si su autocontrol se fuera muy lejos dejando a un humano vulnerable al deseo y los sentimientos, estúpido mocoso quién se había creído para estarlo incitando desde hace como mes y medio; lo tomó violentamente del cuello de la camisa y lo fulmino con una mirada.

—¿Por qué traes esto?— dijo haciendo notar la camisa, Eren algo nervioso solo atinó a sonrojarse.

— bueno... usted no la quiso de regreso y y-yo so-solo quise usarla y tener un re-rr-recuerdo— dijo sonrojarse aun más y ya no sabía que sería de él después de eso.

Rivaille no lo soltaba adiós autocontrol esa era la gota que derramó el vaso necesitaba tenerlo, y tenerlo ahora se le ocurrió una forma de por lo menos tener una probada del menor.

—Recuerdo ¿ee?...te daré un recuerdo que valga la pena— dijo acercandose peligrosamente al menor y al sentir mutuamente las respiraciones, Rivaille jalo bruscamente la nuca del menor uniendo sus labios en un toque tosco y sofocante. A esto Eren solo abrió los ojos como platos jamás espero esa reacción.

Levi trató de profundizar el beso mordiendo ligeramente el labio inferior del menor haciendo que entre abriera la boca y aprovechó para introducir su lengua.

Eren no había hecho nada ni poner resistencia ni corresponder hasta que empujó al sargento del pecho y agachó la cabeza.

- ¡Es suficiente...! - dijo con un sonrojo que abarcaba todo su rostro, no entendía como paso pero ya era un hecho estaba a punto de llorar y ceder ante él.

- Cállate, estúpido mocoso – dijo el más pequeño para después apretar con más fuerza sus muñecas y sellar sus labios en un profundo y largo beso.

—¿Por qué?— dijo confundido, alterado y feliz, si eataba realmente feliz de poder obtener un beso no importa que para el sargento sea un juego o por joder un beso es un beso y más a su edad.

Lo miro con una sonrisa y los ojos llorosos, se liberó de su agarre y se abalanzó sobre él rodeando su cuello con sus brazos besando de nuevo con anelo esos finos labios que lo volvían loco. Una sonrisa de parte de Rivaille se escondió en el beso separándose ligeramente de él para hablarle.

— Sabía que caerias— dio un casto y leve beso— tarde o temprano lo harías...al igual que yo.

Lo tomó y le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza.

—Es hora de irnos antes que los demás crean que hemos muerto o tu hermana venga como despavorida y te encuentre así— dijo señalando su rostro sonrojado y su cabello desordenado.

—si y Mikasa no es mi madre me puede encontrar como quiera mientras esté con usted—

—No lo creo, no dejaré que nadie vea y escuche todo lo que te voy a hacer asi que ten más cuidado— esto último dejo con una duda a Eren la cuál se hizo presente en su mirar.

— Lo sabrás a su tiempo— le acarició la cabeza y partieron a encontrarse con los demás.

ojala les allá gustado, me confundí un poco pero creo que es entendible n.n


End file.
